einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Dubley Steptimus
Appearance At character creation Dubley is about 6 foot 3 inches tall. He is slightly overweight and completely bald, except for his long eyelashes. Current (Out of Armor) Dubley's head is human with a bright red mohawk, long eyelashes, and a scar around his hairline. From the neck down he's completely robotic and has 6 arms. He is wearing a slightly curved metal spike on a chain around his neck. he is almost always in full armour though. Current (In Armor) A man in a MkIII suit with a Milno-Plate helmet and the White Circle of Algis inscribed on its chest. He has 6 robot arms, 2 of which are covered by exoskeleton and the other 4 are poking out holes in its sides. He's wearing a large backpack between the rocket pods, and a slightly curved metal spike on a chain around his neck. Holstered at his side is a pistol that looks like a radar gun with a round dome on the front and a number pad and lcd screen on the back. It's inscribed with the arrow of Ingram. He carries a massive makeshift monstrosity of a cannon that looks like a industrial blow dryer welded to a long scrap metal box with Mk1 suit cooling fins on each side with a large revolver cylinder on the front, welded to a large gasoline generator, and strapped to a scuba tank. It's covered in writing and drawings including the Arrow of Ingram, a shark face of the front, a pickaxe, "DIE XENO SCUM", "DIE UWM SCUM", and "This machine turns DINOSAURS into LASERS". He has a shield made from a drop pod door, which is usually either strapped to one of his arms or mounted on the front of his cannon. The White Circle of Algis is inscribed on the front. There is also a small camera mounted on the front, and a datapad on the back acting like a viewing screen. Personal Information Dubley was a social outcast who never really accomplished anything in life. One day he snapped, and he used his knowledge gained from video games to build an exosuit and a flamethrower, which he used to burn down several city blocks. The police managed to overpower and capture him, and he was sent to the HMRC, which he is actually rather happy about. Is a member of the CSU. Will: Upon death his possessions belong to Common Soldiers' Union unless he was teamkilled by someone in the union. Attributes Human head. Robot body with 6 arms. Has an Urban Executor's hair and scalp. "Selective Internal Performance Limiter Disabling" program installed in robot body. Inventory Armour *MkIII (4 extra arm holes, White Circle of Algis, for sale on Player Market) **Milno-Plate helmet *Drop pod door shield (Ablative coating, built in camera and datapad, White Circle of Algis) **Protects well from Laser Rifle and shrapnel, might stop a Gauss Rifle round Weapons *Nyars artifact: Number Gun (Arrow of Ingram) *Laser Scrapcannon (Arrow of Ingram) **Fuel: Full, Air: Full **As powerful as multiple Cutting Lasers, unsure of exact amount. *Knife Other stuff *Pickaxe spike pendant *Transforming Multitool *Welder Combo *Box of basic tools *Jerrycan of gasoline (mostly full) *Large backpack containing various crap: **4 pounds of scrap metal **Rope **Grappling hook **Datapad **A few bottles of ARM standard pure ethanol **Bottle of Xeno Spit **Bottle of Astro **A few bottles of water **A pack of each type of smokes **Spraybottle of goop dissolver **Extra large roll of duct tape **Super glue **Zip ties **Lube **A few Milno-style poking sticks **Pad of sticky notes **pencils **Roll of cloth **String **Lighter **Glowsticks **Flashlight **Spraypaint **Hairspray **A towel **A few artifact containers **Tongs **1 small camera *2 armless robot bodies *2 Mk I Suits (generators, heating and cooling removed) *2 MCP-I suits (generators, heating and cooling removed) Laser Scrapcannon details *Frame made from a heat gun and scrap metal *5 cutting laser diodes focused through the same lens *5 chamber revolving cylinder containing: **1 permanent cutting laser lens **4 single use cutting laser lenses (for overcharged shots) *Powered by: (??? TPU) **4 MkI/MCP-I reactors **heat gun battery pack **assorted batteries **gasoline generator(4+ TPU) *Tank of compressed air (for generator to work in space) *Heating and cooling systems from 2 MkI and 2 MCP-I suits *Inscribed with the Arrow of Ingram *Mounting point for shield on front Stored in locker *4 Tokens Mission history Last Levelup: Mission 22 Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 15 Mission 18 Mission 19 Mission 22 Category:CSU Member